The Lord of the rings: Sams Journey
by gohansdaughter
Summary: Sam and Frodo are still on their journey to Mordor when danger runs toward them...LITERALLY! will a new friend help warm Sam up and help them on the Quest or will the 'friend' become a foe-on hold-
1. The Meeting

(If you haven't seen the first or second movie, watch them first then read this story) Disclaimer: Sorry people, I don't own LOTR.  
  
  
  
A young girl was running, from something unknown. The girl was running in what seemed to be a forest. She ran for about 4 minutes before looking back. There was nothing there, but when she looked in front of her she saw something about a yard away, she slowed her pace to a fast walk and tried to see what it was. As she got closer, she noticed the thing, was three people. She looked behind her and found a large horse with a person dressed all in black on it. She started to run again and got closer to the people, one looked like a tortured Hobbit, the others were both male, and Hobbits, just like her.  
  
Maili woke up, she looked at her surroundings, it was the forest that she had meet Frodo, Sam, and Gollum in, the day before when the Dark rider was chasing her. She looked on the ground next her and found the sword that Frodo had given her to fight with. She got up and grabbed her stuff, and walked a little ways before seeing Sam and Frodo near a river. Frodo looked back behind him and saw Maili.  
  
"Hello, there" Maili replied by only saying "hi." Sam looked up from the stew he was making and smiled at Maili. Maili gave a little twitch of the mouth and looked around once again.  
  
"Thank you for saving me from the wrath.but I must be off" she threw Frodo the sword that she was given and started to walk off. But no sooner had she started of, someone was blocking her way. It was Sam.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. His arms were crossed, and he was looking at her seriously. "I'm heading out of this forest. I must keep on the move." She explained was she looked at the bumpy grassland below.  
  
"At least stay for breakfast. It will take at least 5 days to get out of the forest that we are in" Sam offered as he looked at her. After about one or two minutes of registering the time that it would take to get out, she nodded and walked over to were Frodo was now sitting, minding the stew.  
  
"So you decided to stay for breakfast after all" Frodo said as he threw her the sword that she had given back to him.  
  
"Yes I have," she said as she caught the sword and sat down. She looked at Frodo confused. Frodo saw this and asked her about it.  
  
"What are you confused about?" Maili looked from the pot of stew that was simmering and looked at Frodo. "Was there not another with you? Another by the name of Gollum?" she asked. Frodo lifted his left eyebrow and explained that after the attack she had fainted and slept in. so they had asked Gollum to look after her until she woke up. And that Gollum was probably looking for food for himself.  
  
(Sam's point of view)  
  
Sam had just gotten up. It was the same old routine for 3 days already. Wake up, eat, and start off on their journey to Mordor again. And only stop for water and to eat, and the occasional rest. Sam picked up his cape and stretched. He looked over to his left. Under another tree was another hobbit. He didn't know her name or anything about her for after the attack the night before, she had fainted, and also during the fight they had told her their names. And of course, Sam didn't trust her. Why would another hobbit be in these woods so close to Mordor? Let alone a Female hobbit. The only reason that he could think of was that she was a spy for Souron. He looked to his right and saw Frodo. He woke him up and foraged for food. The result of food that they came up with was a few non-poisonous mushrooms, a few berries. He took the mushrooms and started to cook them. He rummaged threw his own pack for other food to put into the stew. He found what he was looking for. At the very bottom of his pack were two carrots. They must have been there since the night that a wraith sword had stabbed Frodo.  
  
Sam stirred contently until he heard Frodo say hi to someone. He looked up and there was the girl that had fainted the night before. She had Light Brown hair. When she turned toward him he saw that she had all black on underneath the cape she was wearing. Instead of the dresses that all the female hobbits wore she had paints and a shirt, she also had Hazel eyes. He decided to smile and not look too un-trustworthy. She just gave a twitch of the mouth and threw Frodo his sword back. ~ Probably doesn't even need it, because she's probably a spy.~ Sam thought to himself as the young Hobbit-ess started to walk away. Sam got up and walked to a place about 2 seconds in front of her if she was to keep going. ~ I cant let her leave, I want some answers! ~ He crossed his arms and looked at her. She glanced up.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. He didn't think that she would actually answer. But she did.  
  
"I'm heading out of this forest, I must keep on the move" she replied. No dought to go tell Souron where we are, and that we are heading up to Mordor. ~  
  
"At least stay for breakfast. It will take at least 5 days to get out." Sam looked down at the girl, she was about 5'2 - 5'3. He, himself was 5'6. The tallest Hobbit that he knew about was 5'7. Sam refocused and waited for the girls' response. She just nodded. She turned and walked back. Sam was close behind thinking up all the little reasons that she could be a spy for Souron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ W/C: so how did you like it? It's my first LOTR fan-fics! In this chappie, there are two point of views, Maili & Sam's. I'm going to do every ones p.o.v. In the forests, even Gollum/Smoogle's. Do you know how long it took me to think up ½ of this? No? It took me 1 month! Talk about major writer's block. wait my longest writer's block was 4 months and still counting! But that's for another story.  
  
Frodo: Katie. Writer/Katie: ya? Frodo: do you think that.um Sam: what Frodo is trying to say is.is. Katie: well? Maili: guys.they'll never change, and I don't want these 2 to. Frodo and Sam: what was that suppose to mean? Katie: I agree with Maili, but what were you going to say before? Sam & Frodo: um.. Maili: Katie, they're never going to say it, they're worried if they do they'll lose there spot in the story. .Hobbit men, ESPECITALY these ones.. Katie: well, what was it? Maili: O, right. Can you get on with chapter 2 instead of having a little talk with the readers/reviewers? Please? Katie: ya sure. And they thought they were going to loose there spot in the story over that?! Maili: YEP! Frodo and Sam: -_-' '-_- Katie:o_0.ok! On to the next chapter, that I was getting to! Maili, Sam, & Frodo:o_0 -_-' 0_0 


	2. Identity reveiled

(Ok, ok I know!!!! I made a mistake in the first chapter. Hobbits are usually 3=4 feet tall and don't grow any higher..)  
  
Authors notes: hi all.. Well just to let you know. We have a new person coming into the story very soon. I want everyone to welcome her! Well...You know...As far as welcoming goes..but you wont see that much of her..o, if you ppl think that she's going to have a crush on Frodo..well..you're going to have to read to find out...So go read...See ya!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Breakfast was over in no time and Maili was getting ready to leave again. (Just so you know, this is Frodo's POV..) ~I wonder why she's here in the first place ~ Frodo thinks while grabbing his pack. "Wait, what's your name, you didn't give it to us." Frodo looked at the girl. "Maili.." ~ Maili, Wait a minute, I use to know a girl named Maili, wen I was in the shire.. About 12 years ago! But could it be Maili Lain? ~ If Frodo wanted to know then he would have to ask fast, Sam was trying to think up good reasons why Maili should stay, because of his worry that she was a spy. Maili got passed Sam and headed away from their camp. "Maili Lain?"  
  
(Smeegles POV)  
  
Smeegle/ Gollum was sitting in a tree, looking down toward the three hobbits. ~ The girl is restless, but seems not to like us.../Yes, she will have to kill her as well.~ he thought while looking towards the path to Mordor. "Yes" He said allowed, talking to himself.  
  
(Sam's POV)  
  
~I haveto figure out if she's a spy or not..if she is, Frodo and I will be in great danger ~ Sam though wile finishing his breakfast. He noticed that the girl was done and grabbing her pack, Frodo did the same. "Wait, what's your name, you didn't give it to us" Frodo said. ~ At least we'll get SOME info out of her.. ~ "Maili.." Was all she said. ~ Wait a minute..Maili.that sounds so familiar, but were have I heard that name before? ~ Sam was trying to rack his memory, while trying to get her to stay a bit longer in case she was a spy. He was saying things like "You have no protection against the dark riders, how will you survive out there?" Sam had no luck trying to rack his brain, and trying to get Maili to stay, when Frodo said something. "Maili Lain?" Sam looked toward Maili. She had stopped dead in her tracks. Frodo repeated himself. This time she turned. ~ Why didn't I remember before? Maili Lain! She was my Father's Best Friends daughter! ~ He thinks. He was brought back to reality with the sound of her voice.  
  
(Maili's POV)  
  
~ How does he know my name? ~ Maili was thinking. Frodo repeated the name. She turned around. "What?" She finally responds. "It's me! Frodo Baggins!! And Samwise!" Maili looked at him, then at Sam. ~ Could it be? Could I have really found my friends from the Shire? Out here, so close to Mordor? ~ There was a shuffle in the trees', Maili tuned around as fast as she could and put her hand on her sword that Frodo had not long ago given her. "Come out! Or pay the consciences!" She heard herself say. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone. She relaxed, but there was another shuffle and out came another hobbit. Maili lowered her guard, so did Sam and Frodo. "Who are you?" she asks and looks at the other hobbit. It was a Female, She had Blue eyes, black hair, a blue dress on and a red bow in her hair, she couldn't have been any older than 30. ~ Boy, I wish I was 30 again, I know it was only 2 years ago but I had the time of my life.~ she thought. "my name is Quistice Fairly" She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ W/C: so how did you like it? Well I finally sort of got a..um..well you know..idea..After what? 3 months?  
  
Maili: Yea..  
  
Sam: ..what were you doing, cause I don't believe you when you say 'a..um..well you know.' . So what were you doing?  
  
Frodo: Yea! What were you doing?  
  
Quistice: I wanna know why you took so long to update, and put me into the story!!!  
  
W: um...Schoolwork, hope you enjoyed the chapter.. BYE!!! **Runs off screaming**  
  
Maili: Well there you go.. Our writer has gone insane..  
  
Frodo: I thought she was already insane..  
  
Sam: um.. I'm not going to get into this..  
  
W: ok, ppl I officially HATE and when I say hate I mean HATE Rosie Cotton.. Read the 3rd and final book to the series and find out why.. I hate the Epilogue.... Ok, now I'm gone..** runs away** 


	3. On with the day

W/C: sorry about the wait, I sort of forgot the I had an account on here...that and the fact that I was grounded from the computer, and had a recent incounter with a threat to take away the internet...And about all the times before that...^_^'' I sort of had writers block. Still don't own LOTR though..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Sam's POV)  
  
"My name is Quistice Fairly." She said. The others looked at her. "I come from the shire, much like yourselves" she answered their unspoken question.  
  
"If that is true, then why have we not seen you around?" Sam asked. Questioning her presents here, as much as he was Maili's. Quistice just smiled and sat down.  
  
"Always the cautious one, Samwise?" she asked, making herself comfortable on the ground. Sam didn't like this. He was at lease one hundred percent sure that he had not ever met a young lady by the of Quistice, much less anyone with the last name Fairly. "And Frodo! What fun we use to have as children!" she cheered. It seemed that nothing fazed this girl. They were in a dead forest, close enough to Mordor that they could feel it's heat, and she was acting as if at home with friends drinking tea!  
  
"If we were so close as friends as you say, then what about this young lady? Do you remember her?" Sam asked, gesturing to Maili. Maili was still standing, as the other two, and Smeegle/Gollum was no were to be seen. The girl named Quistice seemed to be considering the question.  
  
"It seems as if you've stumped me." She said, standing up. "I don't recall playing with you or even seeing you. Only Rosie and the boys." Sam narrowed his eyes and the same with Frodo.  
  
"We never played with Rosie when we were little. She had other friends." Sam said, pulling out his sword. Quistice got a lot more serious quickly.  
  
"It seems as if I've been pulled into a dead end." She said, before turning and running. Frodo was about to go after him, but Sam held him back.  
  
"No mister Frodo. We have a task to do." Frodo looked at Sam and nodded. They sat down, the stew still boiling. Maili still stood. ~It might have been true that Frodo and I never played with Maili, only when I was at home with the gaffer when his friends came over would I play with her. Rosie never came out, only invited her friends inside.~ Sam thought to himself, finally serving the stew. Handing a bowl to Frodo, then to Maili and then finally himself. They ate in silence, all lost deep in their own thoughts.  
  
(Frodo's POV)  
  
Frodo took the bowl of stew from Sam and started to eat. ~Quistice she said. Was she a spy? One for Souron? Or Sarumon?~ He asked himself, dipping his spoon in the bowl for another spoonful of the stew. There was the crackling of the fire and a noise that suggested that Smeegle had returned.  
  
(Maili's POV)  
  
She took the bowl from Sam quietly thanking him. She sat down and ate quickly, but not as fast as to burn her tongue or mouth. She was finished in no time. She was sure the others were deep in thought over their last visitor. Was she the only one who didn't care who she was?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~W/C: Well that's it for chapter three. How'd you like it? Yeah, I know It's been a while but for good reason  
  
Frodo: not wanting to update's a good reason? Writer: That wasn't it! Sam: then what was it? Writer: The fact that I have little more life than others expect! I DON'T sit at my computer slaving away making up these stories to settle my adventurous side! I do have friends you know! Sam and Frodo: -_-' Writer: Now, who'd like it best if I didn't post for a while longer (most at a month, promise...to any who are still reading this story...) and finished the story and updated every second day? 


End file.
